


Hope For Dean

by SpidermanandDeadpool



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Adult Content, Adultery, Alpha Alastair (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Raphael, Alpha Ruby, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Dean, Car Sex, Cowgirl Position, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Discussion of Abortion, Drunk Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Falling In Love, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Time, Forced, Forced Bonding, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Feminization, Forced Marriage, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Forced Relationship, Gay, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Hope, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, LGBTQ Themes, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Missionary Position, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Dean, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Phone Sex, Porn, Porn Video, Porn With Plot, Post Mpreg, Pregnant Dean Winchester, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sad, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sex Club, Sex Magic, Sex Positions, Sex Talk, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Sex in a Car, Shower Sex, Top Alastair (Supernatural), Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top Raphael, Top Raphael (Supernatural), Unrequited Love, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpidermanandDeadpool/pseuds/SpidermanandDeadpool
Summary: Dean Winchester is an omega who has been held against his will and forced to have kids for over ten years. Through it all he has never lost hope of someday escaping and living a happy life with his children. A chance to escape comes when the alpha holding him captive, Alastair, wants him to become a porn star, along side famous alpha porn star Castiel and an alpha new comer named Raphael.





	Hope For Dean

Someday Dean Winchester will wake up to the sun. He’ll be warring bagging sweats and sport jersey. He’ll be laying in a big comfy bed surrounded by pillows and won’t move until his children come running in. They’ll dog pile on him then they’ll snuggle and watch a movie in bed before he makes them all breakfast.

 

Yeah, he’ll have that someday. 

 

Everything will be alright then…

 

Dean feels the blunt presser of a bolus cock violating his hole. A gruff, wet voice whispers, “Morning omega. You read to get fucked?”

 

Oh, great and another day of this.

 

Dean forces a smile on his face as he gives the alpha a deep kiss. “Yes, alpha.” That’s all it took for the man to start mindless pounding into him. There was no form rhythm or pattern or anything that felt even remotely good. Of course, he couldn’t let the alpha know that. So, for every sloppy thrust John gave an over the top moan followed by “It’s so big!” or “I can hardly handle!” or “Yes, alpha please fuck my pussy harder!” Shit it was hard to be convincing with that one. Every time this pathetic excuse for a man stuck his dick inside of him he felt disgusted. Dean would give anything to just be able to pick up and leave. But it wasn’t that simple. 

 

You see before this Deam had been a cop. A damn good one at that. He was the fastest and strongest officer in the entire unit. His second gender be damn.

 

But all that couldn’t save him.

 

It all happened one night when he got a call about some suspicious people braking into an abandoned warehouse. Dean thought it was just some kids trying to tag the building, so he didn’t give a second thought about going in alone. It was the single biggest mistake of his life.

 

He had walked into a mafia meeting with some of the highest gang leaders in the city. By the time he realized his mistake it was too late. As he tried to pull out his gun he was knocked unconscious.

 

“So, you swept the area? No other cops?!” 

 

“No, we checked everywhere.”

 

Hazy Dean managed to slightly open his eyes. Looking up his vision was so fuzzy he couldn’t make out who was standing over him speaking.

 

“Good, looks like were gonna have to wrap this up quick though. We don’t know if this guy called for backup.”

 

“That’s probably smart. What you want to do with the pig?”

 

“Send it to the laughter?” 

 

Dean didn’t need his vision to know that the blurry silvery object being stuck in his face was a gun. Dean tried to get up and deafened himself but was met with a punch in the face.

 

He heard the gun being cocked when out of the blue some burst out. “WAIT!!! Your just gonna shoot it?! The rarest peace of tail there is.”

 

The room fell silent as if they were all to stun to speak. “Don Alastair, with all do respect… This is a cop it’s dangerous to keep him alive…”

 

Don Alastair? As in head of the Whiteeyed family?

 

“I don’t see a cop here… I see a bitch who just needs to be put in her place-”

 

This was the last thing Dean heard before everything faded to black.

 

 

Dean awoke to horrifying he was tied up in a small dark room. With… Alastair fucking him like a rag doll He fought with all his might to break free with no success. Yelling, “GET OFF ME ASSHOLE!!!” All this anger and raged only pissed the alpha off as he stopped his ramped thrusting to deliver a blow to the omega’s face. Blood began pouring from Dean’s nose as Alastair paid no attention to the omega’s pain as he picked up the pace. Dean continued to shout out threats that were responded to with punches. 

 

“SHITHEAD RAPIST!!!” Punch. “PATHETIC COWARD!!!” Punch. “JUST GO FUCK YOUSELF!!!” This continued until Alastair became board. “Look omega I have all the power here… Your tide up, your hurt, and I’m horny as hell and I’m not stopping till I pop my knot and make you a proper bitch, so you might as well lay back and enjoy yourself.”

 

Enjoy himself?! “FUCK YOU!!!” 

 

Still inside him Alastair became in raged and began wailing on Dean mercilessly until Dean was to bloody and battered to even think straight. It was then Alastair really started going at it. Dean felt a stabbing pain radiating from his as the alpha berried his dick inside him. “You ready cunt?! I’m about to make a woman out of you!” The alpha rammed into him at an agenizing pass that caused Dean to let out a series of gasp like moans. “You read?! UHHHH!” The alpha moaned as his knot caught and stream of cum fload into the omega’s ass. Dean was in so much pain he almost didn’t notice the alpha leaning over and putting a claim mark on his neck. “That was even better then I thought it would be…” The alpha moaned. “You know I’ve fantasy about fucking a male omega since I was a teenager… I can’t believe it I finally have one… Oh, and by the way thanks for saving yourself for men…” 

 

While Dean may have been a modern omega in many ways he had always wanted to save himself for his wedding night. He wanted to be with the person he loved. Now he wished he’d have given it to that old guy who had made a pass at him in a bar a few days prior. If only to take away the satisfaction from this waist of an alpha. 

 

Once the alpha’s knot went down. He informed Dean of the current situation. “Look baby, here’s how it’s going down you going to stay down. My fantasy as always involved an obedient little fuck doll who is always ready to spread their legs for me as soon as I walked through the door and right now you’re not it. So, I’m going to keep you down here until you’re ready to comply. Understood?”

 

Alastair grabbed Dean’s bloody. “It that’s what you want you might as well just kill me.”

 

Alastair laughed as he made his way out of the room.

 

It might have sounded cocky but Dean had hope that head be found. Hope that he his friends and family would find him and bring him out of this prison… 

 

But no one ever came.

 

Weeks past of Dean being fucked and knotted by Alastair. Each time Dean grew more and more sick of the slimy bastard’s cock.

 

One day his heat came then three days in he got pregnant. It was horrible, Dean had never even wanted kids let alone a rapist’s kids. But the strange thing was about three months into his pregnancy the baby started kicking. With his hands and legs tied he watched as his tummy moved and an excitement he had never know came rushing over him. He was going to be a mommy. 

 

Occasionally Alastair would untied him and Dean would spend hours rubbing his belly and telling the baby about the life they would have once he got out of the dark place.

 

Nine months pasted, Dean gave birth to a beautiful baby girl he named Mary. Never had there been an omega who loved their daughter more then he loved her. But within a few moments of being born Alastair took the baby and told him he would not be able to see her until he agreed to be a proper omega. Dean tried with all his strength to rip the alpha’s head off but it was all in vain. He was to weak after giving birth.

 

For three months the Alastair would continue to rape the omega who would always cry and beg the man to let him see his baby. But his cries would fall on deaf ears. The only thing Alastair would do is pump the omega’s breast milk then leave him wondering how his baby was. Until one day he couldn’t stand it anymore.

 

Alastair had just finished raping him when Dean forced himself to speak. “Alast- Alpha… I’m ready now. I want to be a proper bitch for you. I give you blow jobs when you wake up. I’ll ware little outfits for you…  
I’ll… I’ll be your fantasy… So please, please let me see our daughter…”

 

The alpha gave malicious grin as he untied the omega. With out a word he drug the omega by the wrists and led him up a flight of stairs.

 

Dean had finally left the dark place and found that he was in the basement of Alastair’s luxurious home that was surrounded by bodyguards and thugs As they made their way through extravagant hallways Den became overcome with a joy he hadn’t felt since this nightmare began as they stopped infront of a door with the name Mary engraved on it. As Alastair opened the door to the lavished nursery Dean burst into tears. 

 

There she was. His baby! He rushed past the alpha and scooped up his preciously angle for the first time in what felt like and life time and Dean was finally at peace.

 

But it came with at price. Alastair made it very clear that if he ever disobeyed him he would be locked down in the basement and never be able to see his daughter again. Dean hated it he wanted to take his daughter and run but new he couldn’t. The omega reluctantly agreed.

 

Three years and one baby girl named Alma later years Dean was completely under Alastair’s thumb. He did whatever the alpha wanted. Things from being his slutty little fuck toy, to sucking his cock why he was on the phone, to letting the alpha spank him with a belt until he bleed. If it wasn’t for his daughters his life would have been a complete hell. But he never gave up hope he knew someday he would escape with his kids.

 

As Alastair’s knot caught he allowed his body to fall on top of the omega. “That was so good baby.” He breathed into the omega’s neck. John gave a convincing. “Yeah, you were so amazing alpha.”

“So were you. That’s why you’ll be perfect.”

“Perfect?”

“I’m going into a very lucrative business I want you to be a part of.”

Dean wasn’t sure what this business was and he knew he wasn’t going to like it. But this may be his way out.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment I love reading it.


End file.
